


Alone Together

by LovesWifi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Disappearances, F/M, Hope, One-Shot, POV Adrien Agreste, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: After loosing his mother people just don’t understand.





	Alone Together

My mom has just disappeared not that long ago. I’m forced to go to a fashion show kick off and adults mingle around me.

‘People say it’s going to be alright  
People lie’

I look at people chattering quietly. They silence and part as I walk through. For the first in public I wasn’t smiling. They act surprised. 

“How can a boy, who can have whatever he wants, be unhappy and ungrateful?” I heard someone ask. 

I turned around towards her and say, “I don’t have my mother.” Then I run out of the room and into the hall with angry tear streaming down my face. 

‘I wait for a miracle   
That never seems to pass by’

When I pulled myself together, I walked back into the dreaded room. 

‘Standing in a room full of people  
Never have I felt this alone’

I watch the people. Laughter fills the air. I feel sick to my stomach. 

‘People look so happy together   
I stand on my own’

I couldn’t take it anymore, I left. I didn’t tell my father or bodyguard. I was walking to the park when I was mugged and almost killed. 

Some raven haired girl across me. When she saw me she ran up checked my pulse. Then I faintly heard her talking to someone presumably the paramedic. 

‘Then in a room full of people, warmth  
Maybe some people don’t lie’

“Thank you...” I started not knowing her name. 

“My name is Marinette,” the girl, Marinette, said. “I’m just happy your okay.”

“Thank you Marinette, for giving me hope,” I say. 

‘People smile back at me  
I’ll give believing a try’

**Author's Note:**

> Thx. Hope u enjoyed. If u read the parts in single quotes, it’s a poem I wrote. Thx for reading again. -Wifi


End file.
